The present invention generally relates to the containment of two isolated products of a complimentary nature to be offered in a single combination package. The concept of offering a secondary complimentary product along with a primary product in order to enhance sales of the primary product is not historically unknown in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 777,305, 2,654,974, and 3,920,120 all show this type of package. However, the prior art requires a secondary means of affixing the complimentary product within the secondary chamber. In addition, the prior art in this area of concern requires a complicated manufacturing process to attach to or seal the secondary chamber to the primary chamber.